


De 1500

by Hessefan



Category: Historical RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La gente comentaba que Aldo había enloquecido. No era raro verlo por el pueblo hablando solo como un loco sobre sus próximos proyectos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De 1500

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : no hay. Tomando en cuenta de que murieron hace muuuchos años, estos es un mero relato, no creo que se pueda considerar siquiera un RPF.  
>  **Prompt:** Territorios.  
>  **Nota** : El relato se sitúa aproximadamente en el 1497; si bien la relación de Aldo y Erasmo como editor y escritor (respectivamente) comienza después del 1500.

La gente comentaba que Aldo había enloquecido. Ahora se le había metido en la cabeza hacer un libro que empezase por “atrás”*, ¡por atrás! ¡Con lo que costó acostumbrarse a pasar la página, pretendía ahora innovar! Que esperase unos cien años más… por lo menos, hasta que _pasara_ el furor de _pasar_ la hoja.

No era raro verlo por el pueblo hablando solo como un loco sobre sus próximos proyectos. O casi solo, porque siempre estaba rodeado de gente muy influyente, gente que solventaba sus gustos excéntricos y las empresas arriesgadas que surgían de su mente. De esa manera, las malas lenguas especulaban al respecto, especialmente sobre las formas de pago.

¡De pago! Aunque Erasmo lo negase vehementemente, se comentaba que sus Adagios habían sido pagados. Sí, **pagados**. Una vergüenza. ¿Desde cuándo el escritor ha olvidado el valor simbólico del libro? Una ofensa creerse _tal cosa_.  
Pero lo cierto es que la gente no sabía ni qué pagaba ni cómo pagaba, pero igual especulaban. Está en el humano la _opinología_ ; es innata.

“¡Me han ofendido!” se le escuchó decir a Erasmo una mañana, “¡Considerado como un mero productor! ¡¿Yo?!”.

A él nadie debía pagarle su grandiosidad. Los grandes son grandes, incluso siendo pobres. Que ya, él no lo era. Lo cierto es que el joven se había encaprichado de una forma muy (¿cómo decirlo?) sospechosa con su mecenas, o casi mecenas. Y a Aldo se le pintaba una sonrisa en el rostro cuando la muchedumbre aludía a un amor platónico. Sonreía, porque lo era; después de todo lo había mantenido encerrado en una torre cual Rapunzel durante dos años. Pero Erasmo era feliz, contrario a lo que uno podría llegar a creer, porque de esa forma él podía escribir cuanto le venía en gana y de la forma que más le placía, sin por eso dejar de saborear los placeres de la carne que tan vedada estaban a su beatifica y abnegada vida. No, no era un mero mantenido.

Que la gente siguiera hablando, diciendo que Aldo estaba loco y que a él le pagaba. Después de todo, él sabía quién era Aldo y hacia donde lo llevaría: la tan ansiada y temida inmortalidad; porque no hay nada más pavoroso que la perpetuidad (además de disponer de una fortuna y no saber qué hacer con ella).

Aldo sonreía, porque Erasmo era _suyo_ … no de la retorcida manera en la que murmuraban sus enemigos tras su espalda; pero indefectible es que él era suyo. Un caudal inagotable de fuentes y de silabas, que quedarían por siempre en la historia.

No, la gente común nunca sabría la verdad. Y esa era la mejor parte de la _historia_.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> *Que empezase por atrás. Alude a la forma que tenemos de leer, por ejemplo, el manga. Es una práctica de lectura muy curiosa y YA quiero que Chartier haga un libro sobre costumbres occidentales y orientales al respecto (?).


End file.
